Best Blackout Ever
by Jeniel0303
Summary: Sam &a Jason get caught in the storm of all storms and take shelter in the abandoned Floating Rib. When they're plunged into a blackout, Sam and Jason decide to make it a night they'll never forget.


**A/N: So I got a request on Twitter to write a little smutty one shot to give them the love scene we've missed onscreen. And they included a pic of the pool table at The Floating Rib and bam! Ideas were flowing. Lol I hope you enjoy this one shot!**

::::WARNING! This is super NC 17 for graphic sexual content and adult language. ::::

* * *

 **BEST BLACKOUT EVER**

The thick, dark gray clouds seemed to pulse with light as the sky was lit up with lightning in the distance. Thunder rumbled ominously, as two shadowy figures moved quickly through the alley. The smaller figure seemed to be watching the clouds warily as she moved closer to the tall, muscular figure walking beside her.  
A brilliant white bolt of lightning lit up the sky and seemed to crackle in the air. And just like that, the sky opened up and the rain came pouring down. Glancing up at her husband, Sam grinned.

"Wanna dance?"

Jason let out a chuckle and shook his head, gentling his rejection by yanking Sam to him and pressing a kiss against her forehead.

"This isn't exactly dance in the rain kind of weather, Sam. Come on, let's find some shelter." He grabbed her hands and started pulling her, running down the alley. Sam laughed as the rain pounded against the concrete, sending their feet stomping through puddles as they ran. They had barely gone ten feet before they were completely soaked through, Sam's long, silky locks hanging in drenched waves around her face.

"I love this weather!" She shouted gleefully, tilting her face up to the skies.

Jason shook his head but couldn't bite back his grin. Every single day, he woke up beside this beautiful woman and thanked God. Thanked God that Sam had let him find his way back to her, had given him the space he needed to figure out who he was so that when he finally got his memory back after his accident, he was ready to reclaim his life. Most of all, he thanked God that she had never stopped loving him and had not only become his wife once more, but had given him two beautiful, perfect children. He had never been happier than he was right now. And never more scared of losing it.

"Sam, we need to find shelter. I almost lost you and Scout on that bridge. I'll be damned if I lose you to pneumonia."

Sam's eyes warmed as she yanked on his hand and forced him to stop. He looked back at her questioningly and she moved forward, cupping his face.

"Baby, that was three months ago. And Scout and I are just fine. See?" She said, spinning in a circle, her hands up at her side. She smiled up at him, the rain hitting her face and running down in rivulets, but caught her breath at the vulnerability in Jason's eyes as he watched her.

"It feels like yesterday to me. I can't do this without you, Sam. Life…it just doesn't make sense without you in it. Please."

Studying him, she realized how serious he was. She reached out and grabbed his hand, nodding her head slowly.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Let's go."

Letting out a sigh of relief, Jason gave her a small smile and turned around and started running again.

"Look! Up ahead!" Sam shouted suddenly, pointing at the neon lights of the Floating Rib glowing in the distance. Jason shifted direction and veered straight for the bar. He swore as they approached the doors.

"It's closed." He cursed and looked around. Sam watched him in amusement, knowing exactly what he was planning to do. She bumped him out of the way with her hip, simultaneously slipping her lock picking kit out of her back pocket. Crouching down, a grinning Jason watching her, Sam made quick work of the locks and pushed the doors open. Jason smacked her butt and propelled her forward, following her in. He locked the doors behind them and looked around.

Sam moved towards the bar while Jason searched for the lights. Just as he hit the switch, sending lights flooding through the room, a crack of lightning sounded and there was a faint whistling noise as the power went out. Jason cursed again, kicking the closest chair.

"Jason, stop." Sam laughed, shaking her head. He glanced over at her and raised a brow as she walked over to him, two tumblers and a bottle of tequila in her hands. She waved the bottle at him.

"What do you say?"

Jason hesitated.

"What about Scout?"

Sam smiled, loving him for always thinking of their children first.

"I pumped before I left, so she has plenty of milk at home." She held up a hand when he opened his mouth. "And before you say anything, the kids are fine. Molly and Kristina are at the penthouse with them right now, and you and I both know that after the Blackout from hell," She paused to shoot him an arch look that Jason tried to avoid, "You paid to have a top of the line generator installed at the Towers. So they're perfectly safe."

"Can we never talk about that blackout again?" Jason asked grumpily. Sam chuckled.

"Yeah, I'd rather not remember it either. Okay, I know I said all that, but let's call and make sure the kids are okay, huh?" Sam said quickly, unable to stop herself.

Jason grinned, holding up the phone that was already ringing. She waited while he had a quick conversation with Molly and then turned to look at her. "They're fine. They're sleeping and the generator turned on right away."

"Good. Now we can make our own blackout memories." She grinned, holding out the tumbler of tequila.

Jason rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"Sam." He warned, hating thinking about the blackout that almost destroyed them.

She moved forward, handing him the salt and limes.

"Baby, it's our past. It can't hurt us ever again. Now, come on. Let's make this the best blackout of our lives."

Jason chuckled, never able to say no to his wife. He clinked his glass against Sam's and threw back the shot. He watched her grimace and suck on the lime. His eyes watched as her tongue peeked out to lick salt from the corner of her lip before she pulled on the lime again briefly. He shifted uncomfortably as he hardened painfully against his wet jeans.

His eyes searched the room.

"I know how we can make this the best blackout of our lives." He said suddenly.

In the middle of pouring the next round, Sam glanced up curiously.

"I'm all ears."

"Strip pool."

Sam's eyes widened in surprise and then narrowed in interest.

"Strip pool, huh? Okay, let's do it." She agreed, grinning wickedly.

"That's the idea." Jason muttered under his breath as he adjusted himself subtly and moved to set up the table.

"You break." He offered.

Sam threw back another shot of tequila, shuddered, and lined up her shot. Just as she pulled the pool cue back, Jason blew lightly against the back of her neck. Sam shivered as her shot went wild and the pool balls moved weakly across the table.

She shot an incredulous look at Jason even as she shifted in longing.

"Cheap move!" She said accusingly.

Jason just shrugged and grinned. "Jacket."

Shaking her head, Sam shrugged out of her leather jacket. Her hair fell in her face and she tossed it back, freezing as her eyes met Jason's. His gaze dropped and Sam felt warm as his electric blue eyes went molten. She followed his gaze down and gasped when she saw her white tank top clinging to her high, full breasts. Her black lace bra was clearly visible. She shuddered as Jason licked his lips slowly, taking a step towards her.

She backed away quickly, hands held up in front of her.

"Oh no! It's your shot."

Jason stopped and took a deep breath. Turning, he lined up his shot as Sam sidled closer to him. While he was angling his shot, Sam lifted her tank top and started twisting the water out of it, showing a tantalizing glimpse of her flat stomach and the undersides of her breasts.

Jason was staring so hard he stumbled forward and the cue scratched the surface of the table.

"Oh my. Guess you better take off your jacket now." Sam cooed, unable to stifle her triumphant laughter. She moved quickly, taking her shot before Jason could distract her. She lifted her eyes and grinned.

"Shirt."

With a sardonic twist of his lips, Jason shrugged and pulled his shirt over his head, the hard, thick muscles of his chest straining and his abs glistening with the water from his shirt. Sam was so distracted she missed her next shot.

Jason chuckled when Sam cursed.

"Your turn. Take off your jeans."

Sam's jaw dropped.  
"Hello! I have on my shirt, my boots, socks. So much you could have chosen."

Jason grinned wickedly.

"I know. Jeans." He repeated.

Shaking her head, Sam watched him as she unbuttoned her jeans and did a slow shimmy out of them. Jason watched her, his mouth literally watering.

Finally, Sam stood there in a tiny white tank top over a black lace bra, a matching thong, and towering stiletto ankle boots. Jason hardened even more and began to wonder if he was just hurting himself here.

He moved quickly, desperate to sink another shot in and get Sam naked. But just as he bent over the table, Sam bent over another table to grab the tequila bottle, the round globes of her ass in the air, the tiny strap of her thong disappearing between her smooth, perfect cheeks. She glanced over her shoulder with a naughty grin and shimmied her ass a little. Jason hit nothing but air when he took his shot.

"Boots. Because I'm nice." She said sweetly, sashaying by him to grab the pool stick.

Jason kicked off his boots and watched her hungrily. He needed to end this. Now. He moved forward and slid behind her under the pretense of grabbing the tequila. But he pressed his hard dick against her ass as he passed and Sam jerked upright, sending a ball flying off the table.

"Shirt."

She whipped it off without hesitation, turning around to face him, her eyes full of hunger.

He leaned over her, dragging his lips across hers briefly, making her arch towards him as he grabbed his cue. Sam was too shaken, too full of desire to sabotage him, so he made another clean shot.

"Bra."

Sam lifted her gaze to his slowly and never breaking eye contact, she reached back and unsnapped her bra, letting the straps slip off her shoulders and then fall to the ground. Her full, amazing breasts swung forward, her rosy tips pebbled.

Jason missed his shot.

Sam grinned slowly.

"Jeans."

Jason chuckled, desperate to end this torture he'd devised. He quickly shucked his jeans and stood there, his thick, hard member pointing up at the sky. Sam almost choked as she stared at him.  
"Underwear were in the wash." Jason explained with a grin as Sam stared at his perfect, hard, silken…Sam shook her head. She'd gotten a bit lost there.

Sam moved quickly to try and sink the last shot and end this torture. She needed Jason inside her right now. She was concentrating so hard she didn't notice Jason sidling up behind her. She leaned forward and pulled the cue back, taking a final look. And just as she moved forward, Jason gripped her hips and plunged into her from behind. Sam screamed in pleasure and shock as he sank into her drenched, tight depths. Her pussy clenched around him and he groaned, grinding against her.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't wait. I had to sink my shot." He teased, moving slowly inside her, giving her time to adjust to his size. Sam arched her back and moaned, moving restlessly beneath him.  
"Jason, please." She whimpered.

"Yes, baby." He groaned, placing a hand in the center of her smooth back and pressing her down so that her breasts flattened against the green felt of the pool table. He gripped her hips, digging his fingers into her soft skin as Sam frantically shoved the last few pool balls into the holes.

Jason pulled out slowly, so that just his tip was inside her and Sam whimpered with the loss. But just before he pulled out completely, he slammed forward, sending a gasping Sam sliding forward, before she rocked back against him.

"Fuck. Sam, you feel so fucking good."

"Mmm. Yes, Jason. Don't stop. Please. Don't stop." She moaned, rocking back against him as he began to plunge into her. He slammed into her in hard, rhythmic moves, sending her bouncing forward. Sam felt her orgasm building already, as Jason stretched her open and plumbed her depths. Little shocks of electricity shot through her and she began to moan loudly, tossing her head back, eyes closed in bliss.

"Yes, Jason! Don't stop! I'm gonna cum. Don't stop!" She cried out as he moved faster, harder, reaching forward and pinching her nipples. She felt out of control, dangling on the precipice of something incredible and then she was tumbling over the edge and free falling into a powerful orgasm. She was still shuddering when Jason pulled out of her, turned her around and pressed her back against the table, her legs coming up around his shoulders.

And then she was moaning again as he buried his face in her mound, his tongue laving her clit, suckling and feasting like a starved man. He worked two fingers inside her and curled them up, fucking her with his hand, making her crazy.

He glanced up at her, his blue eyes dark with lust.  
"Come for me, Sam." He growled roughly, flattening his tongue against her clit and lapping at her in a frenzy. Unable to stop it, Sam screamed as he sent her over the edge again. Without pause, he stood up, grabbed her upper thighs and yanked her to the edge of the table, sinking inside her again.

Still in the midst of a powerful orgasm, Sam sank right into another orgasm. The pleasure was almost too much to bear, and she began shifting wildly beneath him.

"Take it, Sam. Let me fuck you." Jason whispered, feeling his balls tighten as he got closer and closer to release.

But Sam pushed him back, and he let her, watching her hungrily. But she just pulled him down to the table and shifted so that she was hovering over him. She climbed up and knelt beside him, dipping her head down and pulling him into her mouth. Jason groaned loudly as her mouth closed around him, a hot wet vise. Her head bobbed up and down as she sucked on his hard length, working her tongue against him, taking him as deep as she could, until she was gagging on him.

Jason's hands sank into her hair, forcing her to take more of him, which she did happily.

"Ah, fuck. Sam, you're gonna make me come. Oh God. Come here, I want to come inside of you."

Sam let him drag her up until she was straddling him. Hovering over him, she guided his thick cock inside of her, moaning happily as she sank down on him. She leaned back, arching her back as she rolled her hips. Jason reached up and plucked her nipples, cupping her full breasts.

Sam cried out in pleasure and leaned forward, her hair falling into her face. Her hands resting on his muscular chest, she began to move. Slowly at first, winding her hips like a figure eight, rolling her hips, then circling them, until she found her rhythm. Jason gripped her hips, his fingers digging into her flesh as he groaned.

"Fuck, Sam. Ride me. Ride me hard."

"Jason, yes!" She moaned as she lifted herself up and slammed back down. With him guiding her hips, she rode Jason desperately, slamming down on him over and over again, driving them both to an explosive finish.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" Sam was chanting, closer and closer to orgasm. Jason gripped her hips and drove up into her until he hit her walls, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. He sat up, catching Sam's nipples in his mouth, suckling deeply. Sam reached up, clutching him to her breasts as the orgasm began to roll through her. As her walls clenched around him, Jason finally joined Sam over the edge, shouting as a powerful orgasm crashed over him.

He crushed his mouth to hers, his tongue seeking out hers and dancing with it, as he deepened the kiss.

"I love you. I love you so fucking much." He whispered.

Sam smiled sleepily, falling forward on him.

"I love you too. Best blackout ever."

Jason burst out laughing.

"Damn right. Best black out ever."


End file.
